High performance vehicles sometimes include a seating assembly with a seatback through which portions of a seatbelt assembly will pass through. The seatbelt assembly is sometimes of the four-point or five-point harness variety, among other varieties. The seatbacks however do not allow the seatbelt assemblies to fit properly very large or very small occupants of the seating assembly.